


light and bright: adventures of a smol bean

by catslikemilkshakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sugawara Koushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sawamura Daichi, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslikemilkshakes/pseuds/catslikemilkshakes
Summary: This follows Suga and Daichi's lives with their new daughter, Akiko. They try to parent, make mistakes, sometimes get no sleep and are dorks in love with each other and their perfect  little girl.





	1. smol bean

Sugawara Akiko (2 weeks)

xxx

Suga smiles contentedly at the pup currently nursing from her mother, her head covered in thin tufts of dark hair. She mewls like a kitten and his mate, Daichi, strokes her tiny cheek. A soft sigh is heard as she continues drinking. He isn't sure if it's his mate or their daughter. Suga can't tear his eyes away from his family. The room smells like cinnamon and apples, his mate calm and happy.

"I love you, so much darling. You too, little pea." Daichi smiles at his mate, before pulling him closer with little difficulty and pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. It's been hectic, with a newborn constantly crying; Suga wouldn't give it up for anything. "I love you too, Dai, and our sweet little bee."

The baby lets go with a sudden pop and let out a cry. Daichi closes his eyes, the dark circles underneath prominent and smiles, "This kid is yours, Koushi, her mama needs a nap." The alpha is about to protest but decides against it - his mate needs his rest and Suga is sure he can entertain his daughter for a few hours. He kisses the top of her head and gently holds her, "Now, let Papa find you that whale song CD you love so much." 


	2. a smol bean meets a little giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their daughter meets some of the old team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who left a comment or kudos, I really appreciate the feedback (:

Sugawara Akiko (1 month)

xxx

The room is lit by the sun's happy rays and there she is. A mop of hair, matching the black stripes of the bee plushie she hugs, snuggled up in a pink blanket. There's a sharp intake of breath and a loud "wow", followed by a whispered "shh!". The alpha looks behind him at his former kouhai, the shorter of the two with stars in his eyes and a smile on his face. Hinata almost jumped up and down, Suga suspects, but has been stopped by Kageyama. The alpha nods at the two, grinning like the proud father he is. He and Daichi had decided that Akiko should meet the old volleyball team first (after the grandparents, of course).

"You can come and say hi," Daichi says from besides the crib. Hinata walks over before stroking her cheek. She hiccups and her eyes fly open and she stares at the boy. He sees brown eyes twinkling with curiosity and feels a hand grabbing his finger, sleepy. Kageyama looks on in wonder and takes his mate's hand. "Precious," he mutters. 

Hinata grins and kisses the alpha on the cheek, "Let's have a baby, Tobio." Kageyama tenses and Suga saves the panicking boy by placing a reassuring hand on both of their shoulders. Daichi laughs and tells them that it's time for dinner; taking Akiko who blows a spit bubble. Kageyama blushes when telling Hinata that maybe they could try during his next heat.


	3. a smol bean discovers seagulls and sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the beach with my two favourite dads and their darling daughter, some memories. Part 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aki-chan sounds less stiff to me, so it's what her parents and everybody else calls her now.

Sugawara Akiko (6 months)

xxx

Seagulls screech and the rhythmic crashing of the waves is calming. There is a gentle, salty breeze and joyous screams come from the children playing in the water, their parents keeping watch. They are nearing the stairs that lead to the golden sand; Akiko laughing and kicking in Daichi's arms, Suga following close behind - struggling with the beach chair, umbrella and toys. "I can help, Koushi, I've only got her baby bag. Or we can make two trips." His mate is red in the face, "Two trips are for the weak." He rolls his eyes and grins at Aki-chan, "Let's hope that you haven't inherited that stubborn streak from your papa." She smiles, with her yellow hat falling over her eyes, "Baba?" Daichi nods, "Yes, little pea, Papa. Don't worry - I'll love you all the same." He then whispers in her ear, "Maybe even more." 

A seagull then catches her attention and she tries to grasp the bird, all the while babbling excitedly. Daichi hears a familiar whistle and looks up. His mate is on the sand, setting up, "Hey, don't go telling lies to my daughter about me."  
The brunet laughs, "I wouldn't dream of it, husband."

Minutes later they are near the wet sand - settled under the huge umbrella, the couple in their beach chairs; Aki-chan covered in sunscreen. She looks content with her pail and shovel; bright eyed, chewing on a plastic horse. Her swimsuit is blue and covered in tiny dinosaurs, a gift from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi - their former kouhai. 

Daichi is the first to speak: "She's grown so fast. I almost can't believe it. Crawling and sitting already." He is bursting with pride.  
"Just yesterday she was a pulpy newborn."  
"She looks a lot like you - a pretty child."  
"Oh, you flatter me, Dai. Here, hold something for me." The alpha's pale hand reaches for his mate's. The omega sighs dramatically, "I can't believe I'm married to a high schooler." 

However, his tone turns melancholic, "Like I won't hold the hands that have wiped away my tears." Oh, those endless, sleepless nights after the baby he lost... A warm squeeze brings him back to reality and his alpha looks at him, eyes understanding.

They turn to look at Aki-chan again, who has a fist in her mouth and crumbs covering her face. Except it's not crumbs - "She's eating sand, who knows where it's been. She could get sick." Suga's Mom Mode kicks in, "It's good, great even, for the immune system but so disgusting, stop her, Dai." The omega brushes it off, "It's not disgusting to her - I imagine she's enjoying herself." He glances at the hand reaching for a hole in the wet sand. He practically dives towards the chubby fingers that are clutching the wriggling sea snail. "Those are not for eating, sweetheart." 

She whimpers and pulls at her mother's t-shirt to get at the stolen prize. "Let's get her some real food, Daichi. Ice cream sounds good." Suga picks up the sniffling baby, "Nice receive, though, Captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I struggled with this one but I didn't want to take any more time procrastinating. I'm busy with school and band anyway.


	4. a smol bean and what seems like ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the beach. Part 2 /2

What exactly is a day at the beach without ice cream? It doesn't keep Suga up at night, but the gummy smile his daughter gives him as he walks toward her makes him think that this should be his number one priority. Making his daughter happy and seeing her beam - brown eyes looking on in wonder at the banana ice lolly. Okay, it's not really ice cream but it's better for her health and still cold right?   
Exactly. Not like his little bee will know any better. 

His family is in the shade of their umbrella, the omega busy drying Aki-chan with a towel. Daichi greets him with a peck on the lips. Aki-chan wriggles impatiently in her mother's arms. "Are you going to hold it for her?" He points at the alpha's hand.   
"Sure, my soda can wait," he hands his mate a strawberry flavored ice cream, already dripping. 

"We played in the water a bit. She seemed to dislike it - the little waves frightened her and she almost cried. Me too." She's mouthing at the lolly, safe in her father's arms, without a care in the world. "Aw, poor baby."   
The seawater already made her sticky and now it's the lolly's turn. Suga takes a wet wipe out of the baby bag and cleans her up. She huffs and her tiny hands take hold of her treat again.

After the cold treats are done (Suga just got a Pepsi), they sit with their hands intertwined, content with just sitting in a familiar silence, looking at the sunlight dancing on the midnight blue ocean. The baby is sleepy, her head resting against Suga's chest as he holds her. 

Suddenly she sneezes and it's the cutest sound - they both chuckle at it. Then her face scrunches up, her mouth twists - she screams. "Oh no, I forgot to check the time. It's way past nap time," guilt laces Daichi's words. Tears are running over her blotchy cheeks, before he takes her from Suga and starts to sings a lullaby. The alpha is hastily packing up their belongings, the omega also helping as much as he can - while holding an upset infant.

Once they're in the car, Aki-chan secured in her baby seat, the parents breathe a sigh of relief. They look at their daughter, looking like an angel sucking on her pacifier, eyes droopy. "Well, we had a great time, didn't we?" Suga grins at his mate and replies, "We can do this again - when she's older." Not bad for a first day at the beach, he thinks. He looks over at his mate - Daichi yawns and closes his eyes, "Night, baby. Night, Aki-chan." Not bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live (but school is killing me). I'm thinking of maybe doing a few prompts for this, or if you want anything specific - just let me know in the comments below (:


	5. a smol bean at midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night bonding moment between parent and child.

Sugawara Akiko (8 months) 

xxx

The omega wakes with a start. A familiar cry pierces through the silence of the night: Aki-chan. He stumbles up from the futon, leaving the warm embrace of his alpha. The pup's room is to the left of her parents'. Daichi flicks on the light switch and the pale yellow walls are illuminated.

She holds onto the crib's railing, whimpering, face stained with tears. "Ma!" The omega scoops her up into his arms and hugs her to his chest, "Shh, baby, Momma's here. Are you hungry, pup?" The nudge of her nose at his chest confirms his suspicions. He unbuttons the soft cotton shirt he sleeps in - Koushi's - because the scent of Suga really calms the pup down (of course, it's not unnatural for Daichi to feel safe as well).

He lets her suckle to her heart's content as he hums a lullaby which is actually the opening theme for the anime Aki-chan loves - something about a cat. Her eyes droop every so often but the pup was stubborn about getting fed. After a few minutes she let go and yawned, chubby fingers rubbing her closed eyes.

The omega reaches for the stuffed bee in her crib but freezes. He hears noise from downstairs - his sensitive hearing finally useful. Omegas are fierce when it comes to pack and pups, so he is alert for a second - before realizing that it must be his alpha shuffling around in the kitchen. Aki-chan mouths her bee when her dad comes in. Suga smiles, "How's my favorite girl?" 

The pup perks up at her father's cheery voice, "Baba! Baba!" The omega sighs and hands her to the alpha.  
Suga hands his darling mate a cup of chamomile tea and says softly, "I see she's better. Only hungry?" Daichi nods and leans into his mate, breathing in the faint scent of the ocean - Koushi has always smelled like that. 

A smile tugs at his lips as he embraces his little family, the alpha content with his mate and daughter close to him. He can hear Daichi's yawns and puts Aki-chan in the crib with her bee. Suga assures her, "I'll be right back after tucking in your momma."

Daichi curls into his mate who's carrying him bridal style. He gets tucked in underneath the wool blankets and Suga gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. Daichi opens his heavy eyes to look at his mate, whose eyes are filled with admiration and love.  
The omega whispers, "I love you, Kou."  
Suga chuckles, "I love you too, Momma."

***

The pup is dead tired, Suga thinks as she cuddles her stuffed animal. She finally fell asleep when he put on an episode of 'Chi's Sweet Home' - he knows that it's because the opening song is the lullaby her mother puts her to sleep with. The alpha feels pride swelling like a balloon in his chest. He had the best mate in the world, as well as the sweetest pup for a daughter. What more could you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ya boi! I'm sorry for not posting - I've been busy with band and exams are starting Monday. I'll try to at least get another chapter up before the end of November. Also, Suga calling Daichi 'Momma' is most definitely not a kink thing. My grandparents call each other Mom and Dad so it's natural for me to think that these two dorks would do it too.


	6. smol bean : before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Daichi mentions a miscarriage but it's not graphic.

Sugawara Akiko (4 months - Daichi's pregnancy)

xxx

The air is heavy and covers the town in a thick blanket - the crickets always chirping, now quiet, in the early morning hours. An omega shifts restlessly, sweat covering his body. He whimpers, squirming, not comfortable on the futon he and his husband share. 

The alpha awakes to the harsh smell of vinegar - his mate in distress. He’s already facing his husband and he begins to stroke the omega’s cheek and whispers, "Dai, sweetheart, it's okay. Wake up."  
His omega responds by opening his swollen eyes and croaking, "Koushi."  
There is a black hole in the alpha’s chest as he looks at the omega in front of him, now cradling his barely there bump. The alpha places a large hand over his lover's, the other strokes soft tendrils of Daichi's dark hair out of the omega’s face.  
Suga moves forward, until his nose touches his mate's and begins to kiss his lover. He places a kiss on each cheek and on Daichi's trembling lips and kisses away the bitter tears marking his mate.

Nightmares aren't common but when Daichi was having one, his alpha was always the one to calm him down. This routine went on, silent but understanding, for about five minutes each time, Suga kissing and whispering sweet nothings to him.  
"Do you want to talk about it, sweetheart?"  
The humidity somehow worsens; his chest tightens, "It was that...dream,” fingers fiddle with the sweat-soaked sheets, "about before."

The pair’s fingers intertwine.

"Everything starts fine and we’re happy, Kou: the entire team supports us - Yamaguchi even knits us a pair of dinosaur booties." He sniffs. "Then right before graduation it happens. My sheets stain and we don’t make it to a hospital in time...then I wake up."

Suga interrupts, "Daichi, you know that wasn't you - I would never blame you for something like that."  
The omegas voice cracks, "I know that but I still feel that I disappointed you, Suga, and I'm scared of it happening again."  
The alpha pulls his mate close, trailing his hands down to the omega's belly, "I'll be there to protect you and our child from harm." He places a kiss atop his mate's head, breathing on the familiar scent of home and pack.  
"Truth is I'm scared too - scared of you blaming yourself for something that is out of your control. Scared that you'll think I'd not want you." The alpha’s soft voice shakes.  
"Suga…"

They lay together, scents intermingling and start drifting off to sleep. When Suga hears his mate’s breathing change he positions himself near the place his pup is nestled, “Hello there, little bee. It’s your papa – I just want to tell you how much Momma and I already love you. We can’t wait to see you and hold you in our arms. I swear, and I know your Momma does too, to love you and keep you safe for as long as we can.” The alpha presses kisses on the bump and grins, ”Love you pup.”  
He then takes his mate into his arms and sleeps, content, sure that his family is happy and feeling safe.


	7. a smol bean's first holiday season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas /birthday party for our favorite family's daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho holy shit, sorry for taking my sweet time with this chapter. I tried with the kids and extra characters. Hope y'all enjoy this almost late Christmas present.

Sugawara Akiko (12 months)  


***

"Happy birthday to you~!" A loud cheer erupts in the bright living room. Aki-chan claps and grins when she spots her themed cake, "Chi!" she says in delight. A candle sticks out of an icing flower, next to the cat's face. Suga holds her, at a safe distance from the flame and tells her to blow it out. Her cheeks puff up in an effort to do as her dad told her. Ultimately, it is Suga who does it; then praising his daughter for a job well done. The guests clap and the baby hides in the crook of his neck. 

Given that it is nearing Christmas, the party is rather intimate - only the Karasuno team is there and it doubles as a holiday gathering. Her actual birthday was two days before with only her grandparents. The children eat some of the snacks provided by the hosts, as well as cake (after Aki-chan ate a fistful of her beloved cat character's tail first). 

Hinata and his mate entertain the birthday girl with reindeer antlers and some soft toys - given as gifts. Kageyama was wary of Aki-chan at first, both eyeing each other before she showed off her tiny teeth and waved at him. Tsukishima joked about the setter scaring his own children but was silenced by Yamaguchi. Poor Kageyama was always avoided by small children and animals - it seems that this gave him a confidence boost. The poor boy (it is still difficult for Suga to accept that Kageyama was indeed a man, he was still their team mom for God's sake) needed it for the slight roundness of Hinata's usually flat tummy.

***

Daichi talks to Kiyoko about starting at the local daycare, as he feels that both he and Aki-chan need to get out more. "Will Aki-chan join us every day?"  
Daichi shakes his head, "I think my mum would like to look after her, about once a week. Otherwise, she'll be there."  
Kiyoko nods, "Great, you can start in the new year. Yachi will appreciate the extra help." The woman in question is surrounded by two toddlers, identical with blonde hair and gray eyes, inherited from both their parents. Yachi is one of the only caretakers at the daycare, the job now being hers alone with the other omega on maternity leave.

"Mama!" chirps Touka before waddling over to Shimizu, "Aki-chan come to school with Touka?" Her mother confirms the fact and the girl goes to her twin, probably to share the good news. The twins are especially fond of little Aki-chan and act as big sisters to the younger girl.  
"Aw, that was so sweet, Kiyoko."  
The former manager laughs, "You should hear them after a visit here - Aki-chan this, Aki-chan that."  
"I'm glad it seems that she'll have lots of protection growing up - not just from me and Koushi."

***

The end of the party is nearing when a young boy with freckles and glasses approaches Daichi. He's dressed up nicely in a red sweater and blue jeans; holding a present. Kei and Tadashi's boy holds out the flat present and speaks, "Here is a gift for Aki-chan, sir, although she might not understand it, I think that she'll appreciate the information when she's older." The earlier present turns out to be a detailed book on dinosaurs and the boy stares bashfully at his feet. It takes everything the omega has to not squeeze Shyochi to death, but he keeps himself in line. "Thank you for the wonderful gift, Yamaguchi-kun. I'm sure Aki-chan will love it, and I'll make sure that I read it to her often." The blonde boy averts his eyes and mutters something unintelligible before running off to his parents.  
The omega sighs, looks over at Tadashi and receives a thumbs up from the alpha, whose son is hiding his face in his father's legs. Ah, kids truly are precious.

***

The children are exhausted - Asahi and Nishinoya's girl is sleeping on her alpha father's shoulder, sucking her thumb; Tanaka and Ennoshita's son is no longer refusing to wear his shirt (the battle only over for the day, Ennoshita sighs). Tadashi and Kei have their youngest nestled in the baby carrier and Shyochi holding onto his book, eyes closed. Shimizu and Yachi hold a sleeping twin each.  
"I guess the party's over. Thanks for coming guys, Daichi and I really appreciate it."  
"Sure, anything for Mom and Dad. But I guess it's Grandma and Grandpa now. " Kei says, with a wry smile on his face. They laugh before saying their goodbyes.

As soon as everyone is gone the omega plops down on the couch. "I'm exhausted, babe. Give me a massage," Daichi says, only half joking. Suga frowns in his mate's direction, "Only after we've cleaned up this mess." The omega groans but gets up and starts clearing up the paper cups. Luckily Aki-chan is fast asleep in her crib, making it easier for the pair to get the job done. Their baby's pile of presents consists of baby books (Tadashi and Kei), clothes and tiny shoes (Asahi and Nishinoya), some headbands and a reindeer plush (Kageyama and Hinata), a cat plushie (Tanaka and Ennoshita), and a knitted blanket (Yachi and Kiyoko). After such a long day, it seems natural that the two lovebirds fall asleep on the couch, nestled in each other's arms - only to wake at the sound of Aki-chan's crying.


	8. a smol bean's first valentine's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day for the family.

Sugawara Akiko (14 months) 

***

Today is Valentine’s day. There's breakfast to be made and the alpha is ready to go. Aki-chan is dressed to the nines in her heart patterned pajamas, playing on the living room carpet. Suga glances at her occasionally as he busies himself making breakfast for his mate and daughter. He hums cheesy love songs while spooning the pancake batter into a pan. Soon the first pancake is a golden brown; many more follow.

***

Daichi's nose twitches in response to the smell of coffee and pancakes. The bed smells sweeter than usual, he thinks, but then he sees the rose petals. Damn Koushi, being such a romantic. He stretches lazily before he looks at his husband, standing in the doorway with a tray, their daughter in hand. "Good morning, Dai," he greets.

"Morning, love. Good morning, my sweet bee."  
Aki-chan lets go of Suga's hand and waddles over to her mother. Daichi picks her up and kisses her cheeks.  
"Mama, " she says and hugs Daichi.  
"Love you, baby. I see Papa made us some breakfast, huh?" 

Suga hands over the tray. The pancakes are in the shape of a heart, covered in chocolate and strawberries, the coffee dark and a single red rose finishes the gesture. "Oh, Kou, this looks lovely." He pecks Suga on the cheek and winks, "I have a surprise for you tonight." 

The rest of the day is spent lounging about on the couch, watching romantic comedies and feeding each other sweets. Aki-chan is given a pink bear as big as she is, playing with it when she is not fascinated by her other toys.

Kiyoko and Yachi generously offered to take Akiko off their hands for a night. Her bag is packed for the few hours she is going to be there. The pup is exhausted by the days events by four o'clock and clings to Kiyoko. "We really appreciate you doing this, guys." Their daughters are excited to see their favorite friend and Yachi assures them that it's a pleasure.  
"Of course, we'll help you when you need some alone time in the future."

***

Daichi's surprise turns out to be a full body massage with languid sex afterwards. It was everything Suga had hoped for. They cuddle and scent each other, whispers of affection shared along with soft kisses. " You are one of the best things in my life, Koushi."  
Suga returns the sentiment with a slow kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, school's been busy kicking my ass and we had band auditions. My boyfriend and I went to see Black Panther today and it was amazing, 10/10 would recommend.


	9. a smol bean's first pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's unpleasant surprise.

Sugawara Akiko (18 months) 

xxx

Daichi feels weighed down and groans. Is it Aki-chan again? Her new habit was to be carried around by Suga until breakfast, only wanting to let go of his mate when she saw her mother. The omega feels a nibble on his ear and suppresses a smirk. Was Koushi hoping for a quickie? He finds himself wanting it as well. He slowly opens his eyes just as something slimy touches his mouth and he's out of bed in record time. "Surprise!"

Morning sex was definitely out of the question, he thinks as he sees an unfamiliar sight. A tiny Shiba Inu yaps as it pounces on the leader of this operation - Suga, with Akiko in his arms.  
"Dai, babe, look what I got, she's five months old..."  
"When did we discuss any of this, Sugawara?"

The alpha chuckles. Shit. "Uh, we definitely did, months before we even knew you were pregnant, Dai..."  
"Woof!" Aki-chan interjects.  
He gasps and then grins, "You see, this is what Aki-chan wanted. As soon as she saw this one, it was over. I tried to stop but, you know how she is..."  
Aki-chan pipes up, "Papa say puppy. Aki-chan get." It really be your own daughter. 

"Oh really," Daichi folds his arms over his chest, "I don't think this is a good idea, Koushi. Pets can hurt kids, even if it's on accident." The omega rubs a hand over his face, "What exactly made you think that this is a good idea?" 

The alpha puts their baby on the bed and the Shiba bounds over to her. She giggles and the puppy licks her slowly. Her hands pet the fur gently. The omega has a warm look in his eyes. Suga looks at Daichi, "So, what do you think? Pretty cute, right?" 

The omega turns away, absolutely not tearing up because of the harmony between his baby and that dog. Even if he isn't a dog person.  
"Fine we'll give it a test run."  
"Babe, I love..." His kiss is stopped by the omega's hand.  
"Not so fast, Sugawara. I don't kiss liars."  
The alpha pouts. Damn. 

***  
Breakfast turns out to be something else. There's mashed banana on the floor, the puppy gives it one look, before wandering off and pissing on the living room carpet. If looks could kill, Suga knows he'd be a dead man. Aki-chan wanted to give more banana to the animal, but Suga stopped her in her tracks. Now, she's crying and pointing furiously at the dog scurrying across the floor, Daichi attempting to catch it. Oh, what a start to a wonderful day.

***  
The atmosphere is strained during dinner, silence filled by Aki-chan's incoherent chatter. Daichi speaks first.  
"What's its name, anyway?"  
"Hm?"  
"The dog."  
"Menkoi, maybe."  
"Meiwaku would suit it more. "  
Suga pats his husband's knee,"Aw, sweetheart, you don't mean that."  
The omega looks at him, eyebrow raised.  
"I'm going to put Aki-chan to bed. Don't wait up."

***  
Obviously, as the puppy can't sleep with Aki-chan, poor Daichi is (almost) forced to give up his bed to the four-legged fiend. The dog refuses to stay by Suga's side, away from the omega. It is then, after the fourth time it happens (the puppy snuggling up near Daichi's pillow), that Daichi banishes his husband to the couch.

His husband tries to make amends, but when the dog settles on sleeping in the middle of the alpha's spot, Daichi makes his decision final. He wakes up the next morning with a face full of puppy; the smell of sweet breath, and sleepy eyes finally win him over. 

It's probably pure coincidence that Aki-chan and this dog's puppy eyes will be the death of him.

***  
On Sunday morning, the omega takes Aki-chan and the puppy downstairs, only to see his mate sprawled out on the couch, slightly snoring. The dog jumps on the alpha, who wakes up with a pained groan. Daichi laughs along with Akiko and thinks that maybe, just maybe he could get along with this Meiwaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Menkoi - lovely, sweet, cute.  
> Meiwaku - trouble, bother, annoyance.  
> Don't know if these count as giving Japanese names, but oh well, I think it fits.


	10. a smol bean's dad's day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bonding occurs when Suga stays home to look after a slightly sick Akiko.

Sugawara Akiko (20 months) 

"Koushi, come here, please." His mate's voice is a low whisper. The alpha enters their baby's room to see Daichi leaning over the crib. His hand on a sleeping Aki-chan's forehead, feeling for fever.  
"She's got a runny nose and she feels a bit warm," he sighs. "I don't think she should go to school today. But I can't stay home; there's a parent-teacher meeting tonight. A babysitter is going to be difficult..." 

A chance to spend a whole day with his beloved daughter? Sign him up.  
"Say, Dai, how 'bout I take some time off and look after her?"  
The omega shakes his head, "Koushi, you can't - you're the boss."  
Suga scoffs, "Uh, yeah, that means I do what I want..." - a frown from Daichi -" and what I want is to tend to my daughter in her hour of need. If she can't have her mother, her father's the next best thing right?"

"Fine," the omega sighs dramatically. "Just call the manager and let him know that you're staying in."  
"Sure."

****  
Thirty minutes later Daichi is dressed in jeans and a sweater (one he bought for his alpha's previous birthday), along with a tie and dress shirt. Aki-chan insisted on being held by her mother, making the dressing process twice as long as usual. Meiwaku's annoying habit of lying in the middle of the floor, her tail conveniently near Daichi's feet no matter what, finally bit him in the ass. The dog's yelps made Aki-chan tear up and accuse her mother of being mean to Mei.

"Just take her," he urges Suga, before he walks outside. She sniffs and reaches for Daichi, eyes watery, and his heart melts, "I'll see you later, sweetheart."  
He kisses Aki-chan's soft hair, and reminds Suga to wipe her nose regularly.  
"Of course, darling. Now go, or you'll be late!" 

And then there were three...  
"Let's go, amigos. A day of adventure awaits!" Meiwaku growls playfully, her way of insisting on a belly rub, to which Akiko giddily complies after Suga puts her down. Breakfast is a cheery event, music blasting from the radio, Suga dancing while flipping pancakes, and the dog running around and chasing her tail. 

Akiko's eyes seem droopy after Daichi's medicine and the alpha lets her sleep on a spare futon, Meiwaku laying against her back.  
The alpha works for a few hours, mostly on his laptop; checking in with the employee overseeing his duties for the day and going over stock. The bookshop is his pride and joy, along with the coffee shop connected to it.

"Pa, moo." She's standing, using the dog as leverage, one hand rubbing her eye.  
"You want to watch a movie, baby?"  
She nods and reaches out to Suga. He picks her up and cuddles her for a moment. He rubs his chin along her head, mingling his scent with her soft, baby smell. She giggles, "Love you, Pa."  
He smiles.

****

They are adding to the already dirty dishes, Sugawara realizes, mixing the cookie batter. The kitchen table is a mess, flour and sugar everywhere. Bananas substitute the eggs because Aki-chan loves eating the batter; Suga couldn't shake his fear of his baby getting salmonella. As usual Akiko insists on eating the mixture with her hands, instead of the teaspoon her sophisticated father uses.

After putting the cookies in the oven Suga ushers the little ones to the living room. Aki-chan sweetly requests a paper and crayons, for coloring, she says. Meiwaku chews on the shoe she stole from Suga, and looks at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "That's what you get, sweetheart." Daichi's words make him sigh.

Washing the dishes and putting all the ingredients away takes a few minutes. The kitchen looks brand new and the alpha looks around, wiping his sweaty forehead in satisfaction. "Mommy won't be mad at Dad now, huh?"

"Daddy! Cookie ready now?" His daughter sounds impatient.  
"Yeah, baby. I'll bring you some now."

***

The hot chocolate was delicious and the cookies soft after being dipped in said hot chocolate. Akiko giggles as Meiwaku licks leftover cookie crumbs straight from the plate, much to her father's annoyance. "Mei! Come!" she calls, and being the loyal companion that she is, Meiwaku ignores the child and walks away. 

"No, puppy. Come!" Her lower lip trembles, "Daddy..." The yell startles Suga and he is quick to hug his daughter, trying to console her with rubbing her back.  
Her sniffles remind him to check for fever; his cold hand touches her warmish forehead. Her nose is runny again. "Oh, you're still sick, baby. Let Dad make you feel better." 

Another dose of medicine and twenty minutes later, they're sleeping soundly on the futon. The image warms Daichi's heart when he quietly opens the door to see his two loves: his daughter on his husband's chest. Even the dog keeps quiet for once, tail wagging excitedly.


	11. a smol bean in tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens in tokyo, stays in tokyo (hopefully)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read, its 11 at night and im in the middle of exams

Sugawara Akiko (24 months)

***

The blinking array of Christmas lights in the shop windows light up the crowded streets of Tokyo. Suga stops and points at the bona fide Tokyo Tower, reminding Daichi of the old team's visit to Nekoma. The pair's boots crunch the fresh snow as they walk along the sidewalk. Lots of people rush by, arms full of shopping bags, eager to get home for Christmas Eve. Aki-chan looks around in wonder, brown eyes wide, and points at almost everything with an excited, "Look, Papa!"

She's perched high on top of Suga's shoulders while she takes in her surroundings. The city was new and exciting for the two-year-old, going on holiday for the first time with her parents. Her short legs thump on Suga's chest, her tiny hands cover his eyes, as she leans forward for a better view of a cake shop display. Daichi feels warmth flood his chest as he looks at them sideways. "Cookie!" She shouts with glee.   
"A little help, please." His husband grins, his huge hands gripping Aki-chan's baby thighs protectively; his brown eyes sparkling as they peek through the handmade blindfold. The omega nods, "Come 'ere, Aki-chan. Mommy'll carry you and we'll go get cookies."   

As soon as her mother reaches for her, she screams. The ear-piercing "NO!" causes passersby to stop abruptly and glance at the couple, concerned looks on their frowning faces. "Please, Aki. Mommy just wants to carry Aki for a little while." Daichi insists desperately, cheeks burning. Sugawara says sheepishly, "Sorry, folks. It's her first time in the city." A few people just shake their heads and continue on with their evening.  An older beta woman approaches the couple, a wrapped box tucked under her arm. She smiles sympathetically, and puts a gloved hand on the omega's shoulder, "Chin up, dear. They're like that at this age - God knows mine were." She looks at the omega, then at the alpha, "Merry Christmas, dears. And you too, sweetheart." Aki-chan pouts and the lady pats Daichi's shoulder before walking off.  
  "That was, well..." Suga starts. The omega pushes past his husband and into the bakery, ordering a Christmas cake and two hot chocolates. 

***

Daichi grumbled something about decent food and being hungry, so Suga decides that he'd cook for them. The inn they were spending their vacation included meals, but they sometimes allowed the guests to make their own food (provided they use their own ingredients). A cheesy sweet potato casserole sounds good to the omega, even if it isn't very traditional, as far as Christmas meals go. 

The inn is cozy and warm, with few other patrons in the dining area. The dirty plates are pushed to one side of the table, the cake Daichi bought sits in its box, half-eaten.    Aki-chan fiddles with the green branches of the tiny Christmas tree in the centre of the table. Sugawara tries to keep her hands away from the small decorative ornaments. His husband has been silent for quite some time, he thinks, and the alpha is starting to get worried. He smooths his daughter's dark and unruly hair with the palm of his hand. A quiet sigh startles him and his head snaps up.  "Am I a bad mother, Koushi?" The omega looks at his lap, fiddling with his fingers.    
  "What? Dai...why would you ever think that?" he asks, incredulously.   

"She hates me." He feels pathetic whimpering it, but it's true. His own daughter hates him. He rubs a hand over his chin. Sugawara shakes his head, "No, sweetheart, she loves you. You're her mother."      
Daichi scoffs, "Yeah, that doesn't really mean anything, does it? Anyone can be a parent, and lots of people are shit at it."    
 Suga thinks back for a second, "Is this..." he treads carefully, "because of what happened before, with that beta woman?"   

He doesn't answer. If only he hadn't lost his first baby, then he wouldn't be as bad with Aki-chan as he currently is...  
"Omega." He glances up at his alpha with his eyebrows pushing upward. The alpha looks almost comical, his grey hair contrasting with the orange sweater Daichi's mother knitted for him, and chocolate frosting near his bottom lip. "You look so stupid, alpha." He chokes out, amused but teary. "She doesn't hate you, sweet omega. Everyone has a bad day. Today was hers, that's all." The alpha strokes his mate's cheek, the omega cleaning in and closing his eyes. 

An annoyed and sleepy huff reminds Suga of the child in his arms. Her mustard yellow sweater with the bee patch, also Daichi's mother, is littered with cake crumbs. "Pa, 'm hungwy," she mumbles. The alpha bites his lip and looks back up to his mate. "I can go make her a bottle or..."      
 His husband interrupts, "No, it's fine. I'll...feed her. I'm able to, so I will." He takes the girl from her father and unbuttons his shirt just enough for Aki-chan to latch on. She drinks for a while, Daichi rubbing circles on her back with his eyes shut. She yawns when she's full, and snuggles into her mother's open chest. "Love, Ma..." she coos. The fresh tears in her mother's eyes don't go unnoticed by Suga. He squeezes his husband's hand, before suggesting that they go to bed.

The pair snuggle on their side of the bed as the alpha looks on in adoration. His family matters the most to him, and he knows that Daichi and Aki-chan love each other. It might be a difficult road ahead, with his husband's lingering insecurity regarding his children; Aki-chan's terrible twos not helping at all but they'll get through it. They always do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i know this is really late but i've been pretty busy with band and life in general. also, it's my last year of high school and my procrastination knows no bounds.


	12. a smol bean's first day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki-chan has to go to her first day of school without Daichi being there as well. Suga also receives welcome news from his husband.

Sugawara Akiko (4 years)

xxx

"Honey, have you seen Aki-chan's raincoat?" The omega calls from their daughter's room. "No. Have you tried the front door?" Suga shouts from the kitchen. He's busy packing Aki-chan's lunch as she sits on the floor and strokes Meiwaku's fur, singing a song the alpha doesn't recognize. Her dark hair is tied back with a blue ribbon, neatly brushed, and her shoes are spotless. She looks up at Suga with big brown eyes. "Is Aki-chan's bento done?" she asks, with a small frown that is quickly replaced by glee when her father gives her the cloth-covered bento box. The pink color with all the kitties running around are very cute in her opinion - this was by far her best present ever.

Papa ruffles her hair and she glares at him, "Mommy made hair nice, Papa. Do not touch." she says. "Thanks," she adds as an afterthought. Suga picks her up and swings her around and she laughs because her papa is so silly. He stops, a bit breathless, and kisses her cheeks, "Love you, bee." Their foreheads touch and she looks at him, before she presses her icy hands against his cheeks. "Papa, school!" He nods his head with mock seriousness. 

"Of course, little bee. Papa knows that you musn't be late for school. Now, if only your mo-" The alpha is interrupted by Daichi's appearance in the doorway and grins. "Her lunch is ready - did you find her coat?" Spotting the bright yellow atrocity he grimaces and hands his daughter to his husband. Daichi pecks him on the cheek and winks, "I've got a surprise for you later." The alpha's curiosity peaks but the omega is out of the door before he can open his mouth - dog and daughter in tow, "I wonder what it is?"

Raindrops rest on the lush green of the gardens they walk past. Aki-chan stops and bends down to look at the caterpillars and spiders that crawl around on the leaves and on the ground. Her tiny boots splash in the water puddles along the way and Meiwaku trots beside her, nose twitching at all the unfamiliar smells. The sun is just beginning to warm the air and Daichi looks at his daughter, a small smile on his face. "Mommy, Mommy! For you!" His kid looks up at him with the widest grin he's ever seen, a few flowers in her hand. He quickly glances to his right to see whose flowers it was - luckily only sweet old Nakamura-san's and she loved babysitting Aki-chan. "Oh, Aki, they're beautiful." He crouches down and gives her a hug, "I'll put these in a vase when I get home, okay, sweetheart?"

She nods, eyes twinkling, "Come! School now, Mommy!" Her backpack bounces as she continues on her journey; Meiwaku behind her. After ten minutes they reach the preschool and then Aki-chan clutches the omega's hand tightly. Her smile is gone and Daichi feels worry creep into the pit of his stomach. "Aki-chan?" She sniffs and buries her face in his leg, "Oh, sweetheart." He picks her up, "Are you scared that you won't make friends?" She fiddles with the cuff of her sweater and refuses to look at him.

Meiwaku whines softly. "You're going to be fine, baby. You know why?" She shakes her head. Daichi continues, "Because you're the nicest girl I know - you'll make lots of friends and you won't have time to miss me or Papa. If anyone bothers you, you just have to tell Yachi-san and she'll help, okay?" His daughter lets out a sigh and looks at him, brown eyes just like her father's, "Okay, Mama. Miss you but...I miss Mei more." 

The dog. Of course it's the dog, the dog who's grinning up at him, tail wagging. Aki-chan sees her beloved pet when she looks down and demands to be released from Daichi's arms. _Maybe Hitoka allows pets?_

____

***

____

The alpha giggles at his husband's retelling of the events, "So, Aki-chan eventually agreed to let Meiwaku come home if she could phone home and talk to Mei?" Daichi lets out a sigh, a bit amused himself. Both parents took a day off of work to relax and see Aki-chan off to her first day of school without her omega parent present. "She also insisted on sharing one of her rice balls with the dog, in the middle of the hallway. At least some of the other kids came to Mei and Aki-chan started talking to them." Suga responds, "At least she doesn't miss us - that could've been difficult. Hey, what about that surprise you were talking about earlier?"

____

Daichi grins mischievously, "Well, it's partly your doing, so to speak." The alpha frowns and thinks for a bit - a surprise that he was sort of responsible for. He thinks back to the past few months and realizes. "No, Dai..." he says, incredulous. It isn't a bad surprise but..."Are you pregnant?" The omega smiles and makes himself comfortable on his husband's lap and Suga scents his neck - the sweet scent of honey Daichi has when pregnant. "How long have you known?"  
"About a week - I didn't know when I should've brought it up. Not like we planned it but you did say you were up for at least one more." Daichi nuzzles his husband's neck, "I wonder how Aki-chan will feel about having a little brother or sister."

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn't a proper "ending" to the chapter - I'm almost done with this story, with maybe one chapter to go, as well as an epilogue. Next chapter will have Aki telling her parents about her day at school and them breaking the news of Daichi's pregnancy.


End file.
